These invention relates to methods of manufacture and devices useful in performing active biological operations. More particularly, the inventions relate to devices and methods for manufacture of such devices containing active electrodes especially adapted for electrophoretic transport of nucleic acids, their hybridization and analysis.
This application is also related to the following applications filed on even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cAdvanced Active Electronic Devices Including Collection Electrodes for Molecular Biological Analysis and Diagnosticsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMulticomponent Devices for Molecular Biological Analysis and Diagnosticsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMethods for Fabricating Multicomponent Devices for Molecular Biological Analysis and Diagnosticsxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cAdvanced Active Circuits and Devices for Molecular Biological Analysis and Diagnosticsxe2x80x9d, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Molecular biology comprises a wide variety of techniques for the analysis of nucleic acid and protein. Many of these techniques and procedures form the basis of clinical diagnostic assays and tests. These techniques include nucleic acid hybridization analysis, restriction enzyme analysis, genetic sequence analysis, and the separation and purification of nucleic acids and proteins (See, e.g., J. Sambrook, E. F. Fritsch, and T. Maniatis, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratorv Manual, 2 Ed., Cold spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1989).
Most of these techniques involve carrying out numerous operations (e.g., pipetting, centrifugations, electrophoresis) on a large number of samples. They are often complex and time consuming, and generally require a high degree of accuracy. Many a technique is limited in its application by a lack of sensitivity, specificity, or reproducibility. For example, these problems have limited many diagnostic applications of nucleic acid hybridization analysis.
The complete process for carrying out a DNA hybridization analysis for a genetic or infectious disease is very involved. Broadly speaking, the complete process may be divided into a number of steps and substeps. In the case of genetic disease diagnosis, the first step involves obtaining the sample (blood or tissue). Depending on the type of sample, various pre-treatments would be carried out. The second step involves disrupting or lysing the cells, which then release the crude DNA material along with other cellular constituents. Generally, several sub-steps are necessary to remove cell debris and to purify further the crude DNA. At this point several options exist for further processing and analysis. One option involves denaturing the purified sample DNA and carrying out a direct hybridization analysis in one of many formats (dot blot, microbead, microplate, etc.). A second option, called Southern blot hybridization, involves cleaving the DNA with restriction enzymes, separating the DNA fragments on an electrophoretic gel, blotting to a membrane filter, and then hybridizing the blot with specific DNA probe sequences. This procedure effectively reduces the complexity of the genomic DNA sample, and thereby helps to improve the hybridization specificity and sensitivity. Unfortunately, this procedure is long and arduous. A third option is to carry out the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or other amplification procedure. The PCR procedure amplifies (increases) the number of target DNA sequences relative to non-target sequences. Amplification of target DNA helps to overcome problems related to complexity and sensitivity in genomic DNA analysis. All these procedures are time consuming, relatively complicated, and add significantly to the cost of a diagnostic test. After these sample preparation and DNA processing steps, the actual hybridization reaction is performed. Finally, detection and data analysis convert the hybridization event into an analytical result.
The steps of sample preparation and processing have typically been performed separate and apart from the other main steps of hybridization and detection and analysis. Indeed, the various substeps comprising sample preparation and DNA processing have often been performed as a discrete operation separate and apart from the other substeps. Considering these substeps in more detail, samples have been obtained through any number of means, such as obtaining of full blood, tissue, or other biological fluid samples. In the case of blood, the sample is processed to remove red blood cells and retain the desired nucleated (white) cells. This process is usually carried out by density gradient centrifugation. Cell disruption or lysis is then carried out on the nucleated cells to release DNA, preferably by the technique of sonication, freeze/thawing, or by addition of lysing reagents. Crude DNA is then separated from the cellular debris by a centrifugation step. Prior to hybridization, double-stranded DNA is denatured into single-stranded form. Denaturation of the double-stranded DNA has generally been performed by the techniques involving heating ( greater than Tm), changing salt concentration, addition of base (NaOH), or denaturing reagents (urea, formamide, etc.).
Nucleic acid hybridization analysis generally involves the detection of a very small number of specific target nucleic acids (DNA or RNA) with an excess of probe DNA, among a relatively large amount of complex non-target nucleic acids. The substeps of DNA complexity reduction in sample preparation have been utilized to help detect low copy numbers (i.e. 10,000 to 100,000) of nucleic acid targets. DNA complexity is overcome to some degree by amplification of target nucleic acid sequences using polymerase chain reaction (PCR). (See, M. A. Innis et al, PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications, Academic Press, 1990). While amplification results in an enormous number of target nucleic acid sequences that improves the subsequent direct probe hybridization step, amplification involves lengthy and cumbersome procedures that typically must be performed on a stand alone basis relative to the other substeps. Substantially complicated and relatively large equipment is required to perform the amplification step.
The actual hybridization reaction represents one of the most important and central steps in the whole process. The hybridization step involves placing the prepared DNA sample in contact with a specific reporter probe, at a set of optimal conditions for hybridization to occur to the target DNA sequence. Hybridization may be performed in any one of a number of formats. For example, multiple sample nucleic acid hybridization analysis has been conducted on a variety of filter and solid support formats (See G. A. Beltz et al., in Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 100, Part B, R. Wu, L. Grossman, K. Moldave, Eds., Academic Press, New York, Chapter 19, pp. 266-308, 1985). One format, the so-called xe2x80x9cdot blotxe2x80x9d hybridization, involves the non-covalent attachment of target DNAs to filter, which are subsequently hybridized with a radioisotope labeled probe(s). xe2x80x9cDot blotxe2x80x9d hybridization gained wide-spread use, and many versions were developed (see M. L. M. Anderson and B. D. Young, in Nucleic Acid Hybridizationxe2x80x94A Practical Approach, B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins, Eds., IRL Press, Washington, D.C. Chapter 4, pp. 73-111, 1985). It has been developed for multiple analysis of genomic mutations (D. Nanibhushan and D. Rabin, in EPA 0228075, Jul. 8, 1987) and for the detection of overlapping clones and the construction of genomic maps (G. A. Evans, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,726, Jun. 15, 1993).
New techniques are being developed for carrying out multiple sample nucleic acid hybridization analysis on micro-formatted multiplex or matrix devices (e.g., DNA chips) (see M. Barinaga, 253 Science, pp. 1489, 1991; W. Bains, 10 Bio/Technology, pp. 757-758, 1992). These methods usually attach specific DNA sequences to very small specific areas of a solid support, such as micro-wells of a DNA chip. These hybridization formats are micro-scale versions of the conventional xe2x80x9cdot blotxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d hybridization systems.
The micro-formatted hybridization can be used to carry out xe2x80x9csequencing by hybridizationxe2x80x9d (SBH) (see M. Barinaga, 253 Science, pp. 1489, 1991; W. Bains, 10 Bio/Technology, pp. 757-758, 1992). SBH makes use of all possible n-nucleotide oligomers (n-mers) to identify n-mers in an unknown DNA sample, which are subsequently aligned by algorithm analysis to produce the DNA sequence (R. Drmanac and R. Crkvenjakov, Yugoslav Patent Application #570/87, 1987; R. Drmanac et al., 4 Genomics, 114, 1989; Strezoska et al., 88 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 10089, 1992; and R. Drmanac and R. B. Crkvenjakov, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,231, Apr. 13, 1993).
There are two formats for carrying out SBH. The first format involves creating an array of all possible n-mers on a support, which is then hybridized with the target sequence. The second format involves attaching the target sequence to a support, which is sequentially probed with all possible n-mers. Both formats have the fundamental problems of direct probe hybridizations and additional difficulties related to multiplex hybridizations.
Southern, United Kingdom Patent Application GB 8810400, 1988; E. M. Southern et al., 13 Genomics 1008, 1992, proposed using the first format to analyze or sequence DNA. Southern identified a known single point mutation using PCR amplified genomic DNA. Southern also described a method for synthesizing an array of oligonucleotides on a solid support for SBH. However, Southern did not address how to achieve optimal stringency condition for each oligonucleotide on an array.
Concurrently, Drmanac et al., 260 Science 1649-1652, 1993, used the second format to sequence several short (116 bp) DNA sequences. Target DNAs were attached to membrane supports (xe2x80x9cdot blotxe2x80x9d format). Each filter was sequentially hybridized with 272 labeled 10-mer and 11-mer oligonucleotides. A wide range of stringency condition was used to achieve specific hybridization for each n-mer probe; washing times varied from 5 minutes to overnight, and temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 16xc2x0 C. Most probes required 3 hours of washing at 16xc2x0 C. The filters had to be exposed for 2 to 18 hours in order to detect hybridization signals. The overall false positive hybridization rate was 5% in spite of the simple target sequences, the reduced set of oligomer probes, and the use of the most stringent conditions available.
A variety of methods exist for detection and analysis of the hybridization events. Depending on the reporter group (fluorophore, enzyme, radioisotope, etc.) used to label the DNA probe, detection and analysis are carried out fluorimetrically, calorimetrically, or by autoradiography. By observing and measuring emitted radiation, such as fluorescent radiation or particle emission, information may be obtained about the hybridization events. Even when detection methods have very high intrinsic sensitivity, detection of hybridization events is difficult because of the background presence of non-specifically bound materials. A number of other factors also reduce the sensitivity and selectivity of DNA hybridization assays.
Attempts have been made to combine certain processing steps or substeps together. For example, various microrobotic systems have been proposed for preparing arrays of DNA probe on a support material. For example, Beattie et al., in The 1992 San Diego Conference: Genetic Recognition, November, 1992, used a microrobotic system to deposit micro-droplets containing specific DNA sequences into individual microfabricated sample wells on a glass substrate.
Generally, the prior art processes have been extremely labor and time intensive. For example, the PCR amplification process is time consuming and adds cost to the diagnostic assay. Multiple steps requiring human intervention either during the process or between processes is suboptimal in that there is a possibility of contamination and operator error. Further, the use of multiple machines or complicated robotic systems for performing the individual processes is often prohibitive except for the largest laboratories, both in terms of the expense and physical space requirements.
Attempts have been made to enhance the overall sample introduction, to sample preparation analysis process. Given the relatively small volume of sample material which is often times available, improved processes are desired for the efficient provisions of sample, transport of sample and effective analysis of sample. While various proposals have been advanced, certain systems enjoy relative advantages in certain circumstances.
Yet another area of interest is in the electrical addressing of relatively large arrays. As array grow relatively large, the efficient operation of the system becomes more of a consideration. Efficient interfacing of an array based system with electrical connections off-chip raise pin or contact limitation issues. Further, constraints regarding effective chip or array size present issues regarding the selection of components, and the size of them, for inclusion on the chip or substrate. Often times, various selections must be made to provide an effective optimization of advantages in the overall design.
One proposed solution for the control of an array of electrodes utilizing less than one individual dedicated connection per electrode or test site is provided in Kovacs U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/677,305, entitled xe2x80x9cMultiplexed Active Biological Arrayxe2x80x9d, filed Jul. 9, 1996, incorporated herein as if fully set forth herein. The array is formed of a plurality of electrode sites, a typical electrode site including an electrode, a driving element coupled to the electrode for applying an electrical stimulus to the electrode and a local memory coupled to the driving element for receiving and storing a signal indicative of a magnitude of the electrical stimulus to be applied to the electrode. Multiple embodiments are disclosed for selectively coupling a value signal through coaction of a row line and a column line for storage in the local memory. In this way, the values at the various electrodes in the array may differ from one another.
In Fiaccabrino, G. C., et al., xe2x80x9cArray of Individual Addressable Microelectrodesxe2x80x9d, Sensors and Actuators B, 18-19, (1994) 675-677, an array of n2 electrodes are connected to two n pins, plus 2 additional pins for signal output and bulk bias. The row and column signals drive series connected transistors to provide a single value to a working electrode. This system does not enable the switching of two or more electrodes simultaneously at different potentials.
In Kakerow, R. et al., xe2x80x9cA Monolithic Sensor Array of Individually Addressable Microelectrodesxe2x80x9d, Sensors and Actuators A, 43 (1994) 296-301, a monolithic single chip sensor array for measuring chemical and biochemical parameters is described. A 20xc3x9720 array of individually addessable sensor cells is provided. The sensor cells are serially addressed by the sensor control unit. One horizontal and one vertical shift register control selection of the sensor cells. Only one sensor cell is selected at a time. As a result, multiple sites may not be activated simultaneously.
Yet another concern is the ability to test an electronic device prior to application of a conductive solution on the device. As devices or chips become more complicated, the possibility of a manufacturing or process error generally increases. While visual inspection of circuitry may be performed, further testing may ensure an operational device is provided to the end user.
As is apparent from the preceding discussion, numerous attempts have been made to provide effective techniques to conduct multi-step, multiplex molecular biological reactions. However, for the reasons stated above, these techniques are xe2x80x9cpiece-mealxe2x80x9d, limited and have not effectively optimized solutions. These various approaches are not easily combined to form a system which can carry out a complete DNA diagnostic assay. Despite the long-recognized need for such a system, no satisfactory solution has been proposed previously.
Methods of manufacture and apparatus adapted for advantageous use in active electronic devices utilized for biological diagnostics are disclosed. Specifically, various layouts or embodiments, including the selection of components, are utilized in advantageous combination to provide useful devices. Various structures, shapes and combinations of electrodes coact with various applied signals (voltages, currents) so as to effect useful preparation, transport, diagnosis, and analysis of biological or other electrically charged material. Various advantageous protocols are described.
In a first preferred embodiment, an electronic device for performing active biological operations comprises in combination a support substrate, an array of microlocations disposed on the substrate, a first collection electrode disposed on the substrate, first and second focusing electrodes disposed on the substrate, the first and second electrodes being disposed at least in part adjacent the array of microlocations, the distance between the first and second electrodes adjacent the array preferably being smaller than the distance between the first and second electrodes in yet another region disposed away from the array, and counter electrodes disposed on the substrate. In one implementation, a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d configuration is utilized, which serves to focus charged biological material into a desired region. Preferably, the focusing electrodes have a proximal end disposed near or adjacent the array of microlocations, and a remote portion disposed away from the array. The distance between the proximal ends of the first and second electrode is less than the distance between the proximal ends of the first and second electrode.
In operation of this embodiment, a solution containing DNA or other biological material to be interrogated is provided to the device, above the substrate. As a typical initial step, the concentration electrode and return electrodes are activated so as to transport and concentrate the charged biological materials onto or near the concentration region. In the preferred embodiment, the concentration electrode and the return electrode or electrodes interrogate a relatively large volume of the sample. Typically, the collection electrode and counter electrodes are disposed on the substrate so that the electrophoretic lines of force are significant over substantially all of the flow cell volume. By way of example, the concentration and return electrodes may be disposed near the periphery of the footprint of the flow cell. In yet another embodiment, they are maybe disposed at substantially opposite ends of the flowcell. In yet another embodiment, the return electrode substantially circumscribes the footprint of the flow, with a centrally disposed collection electrode. Effective interrogation of the sample within the flow cell is one desired result. Once the sample has been corrected, the focusing electrodes may be operated so as to funnel or further focus the materials towards the array of microlocations. As materials move from the concentration electrode towards the array, the decreasing spacing between the first and second focusing electrodes serves to concentrate the analytes and other charged material into a smaller volume. In this way, a more effective transportation of materials from a relatively larger concentration electrode region to a relatively smaller microelectrode array region may be achieved.
It yet another optional aspect of this embodiment of this invention, one or more transport electrodes are provided, the transport electrodes being disposed on the substrate, and positioned between the first collection electrode and the array. In the preferred embodiment, there are at least two transport electrodes, and further, the transport electrodes are of a different size, preferably wherein the ratio of larger to smaller is at least 2:1. In this way, the relatively large area subtended by the collection electrode may be progressively moved to smaller and smaller locations near the analytical region of the device. This arrangement both aids in transitioning from the relatively large area of the collection electrode, but the stepped nature of the embodiment reduces current density mismatches. By utilizing a stepped, preferably monotonically stepped size reduction, more effective transportation and reduced burnout are achieved.
In yet another embodiment of device, an electronic device for performing biological operations comprises a support substrate, an array of microlocations disposed on the substrate, the array being formed within a region, the region including a first side and an opposite side, a first collection electrode disposed on the substrate adjacent the array, and a second collection electrode disposed on the substrate, adjacent the array, the first and second collection electrodes being at least in part on the opposite side of the region. In the preferred embodiment, the collection electrodes have an area at least 80% of the area of the region of the array. In this way, the sample may be collected in a relatively large area adjacent the region containing microlocations, from which the DNA or other charged biological materials may be provided to the region.
In one method for use of this device, the collection electrode may first collect the materials, and then be placed repulsive relative to the collected material, thereby sweeping the material towards the region containing the array. The material may be transported in a wave manner over the array, permitting either interaction with a passive array or an electrically active array. Alternatively, the material may be moved over the region of the array, and effective maintained in that position by application of AC fields. This embodiment has proved capable of performance of repeat hybridizations, where material is move to and interacted with the array, after which it is moved out of the region, and preferably held by the collection electrode or on another electrode, after which it is moved to the array for a second, though possibly different, interaction.
In yet another embodiment of device design, a substantially concentric ring design is utilized. In combination, an electronic device for performing active biological operations includes a support substrate, an array of microlocations disposed on the substrate in a annular region, a first counter electrode disposed on the substrate surrounding the array, and a collection electrode disposed on the substrate and disposed interior of the array. In the preferred embodiment, the first counter or return electrode is segmented, optionally having pathways resulting in the segmentation which serve as pathways for electrical connection to the array. In yet another variation of this embodiment, multiple rings are provided surrounding the array.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, a reduced component count, preferably five component, system is implemented in a flip-chip arrangement for providing active biological diagnostics. The device comprises in combination a support substrate having first and second surfaces and a via, pathway or hole between the first and second surfaces to permit fluid flow through the substrate, at least one of the first and second surfaces supporting electrical traces, a second substrate including at least a first surface, the first surface being adapted to be disposed in facing arrangement with at least one of the first and second surfaces of the first substrate and positioned near, e.g., under, the via, the second substrate including electrically conductive traces connecting to an array of microlocations, the array being adapted to receive said fluid through the via, pathway or hole, electrically conductive interconnects, e.g., bumps, interconnecting the electrical traces on the second surface of the support substrate and the electrical traces on the first surface of the second substrate, a sealant disposed between the second face of the support substrate and the first face of the second substrate, said sealant providing a fluidic seal by and between the first substrate and the second substrate, and optionally, a flowcell dispose on the first surface of the first substrate. Preferably, the structures utilize a flip-chip arrangement, with the diagnostic chip below the support substrate in operational orientation. This design is particularly advantageous in reducing the number of components in the device, and to improve manufacturing reliability.
In yet another embodiment, an electronic device for performing active biological operations comprises a support substrate having a first and second surface, and a via between the first and second surfaces to permit fluid flow through the substrate, a second substrate including at least a first surface, the first surface being adapted to be disposed in facing arrangement with the second surface of the first substrate, the second substrate including an array of microlocations, the array being adapted to receive said fluid, a sealant disposed between the second face of the support substrate and the first face of the second substrate, a source of illumination, and a waveguide having an input adapted to receive the illumination from the source, and an output adapted to direct the illumination to the array, the waveguide being substantially parallel to the support substrate, the illumination from the waveguide illuminating the array. In the preferred embodiment, the source of illumination is a laser, such as a laser bar. Such a device may utilize a support substrate which is flex circuit or a circuit board.
A novel, advantageous method of manufacture may be utilized with some or all of the embodiments. The method is particularly advantageous for the manufacture of the flip-chip design. In that structure, there is a chip disposed adjacent a substrate, the substrate including a via therethrough, the structure being adapted to receive a fluid to be placed on the substrate, and to flow through the via down to the chip, where at least a portion of the chip includes an area to be free of sealant overcoat. Selection of sealant viscosity and materials may effectively result in effective coverage, good thermal contact between the substrate and the chip, and fluidic sealing. In the most preferred embodiment, the method may include use of a light-curable sealant which is cured with light during application. Specifically, light is exposed to the device onto the substrate and through the via, down to the chip. Next, a light curable, wickable sealant is applied to the interface between the substrate and the chip. The light at least partially cures the sealant as a result of the exposure, whereby the sealant is precluded from flowing to said area to be free of sealant. Finally, if desired, the cure of the sealant may be completed, such as by heat treatment.
In yet another embodiment, a system or chip includes a multi-site array with electrically repetitive unit cell locations. Typically, the array is formed of rows and columns, most typically an equal number of rows and columns. The individual unit cells of the array of unit cells is selected by action of selectors such as one or more row selectors and one or more column selectors. The selector may be a memory, such as a shift register memory, or a decoder, or a combination of both. An input for address information receives addresses, typically from off-chip, though on-chip address generators may be utilized. In the preferred embodiment, the row selectors comprise shift registers, either in a by one configuration, or in a wider configuration, such as a by four configuration. In operation, the selection registers are sequentially loaded with values indicating the selection or non-selection of a unit cell, and optionally, the value (or indicator of value) of output for that cell. Optionally, memory may be provided to retain those values so as to continue the output from the unit cell.
The system or chip provides for the selective provision of current and voltage in an active biological matrix device which is adapted to receive a conductive solution including charged biological materials. In one aspect, an array of unit cells is provided. Each unit cell typically includes a row contact and a column contact. Row lines are disposed within the array, the row lines being coupled to the row contacts of the unit cell. A row selector selectively provides a row select voltage to the row lines. Further, column lines are disposed within the array, the column lines being coupled to the column contacts of the array. A column selector selectively provides a column select signal to the column lines. The unit cells are coupled to a supply voltage and to an electrode, the row select signal and the column select signal serving to select a variable current output from the electrode of the unit cell. A return electrode is coupled to a potential and adapted to contact the conductive solution. In operation, selective activation of one or more unit cells results in the provision of current within the conductive solution.
In one preferred embodiment of a unit cell, a symmetric arrangement is utilized. A first column select unit, preferably a transistor, and a first row select unit, also preferably a transistor, are in series relation between a first source, e.g., voltage and/or current source, and a node, typically a current output node. In the preferred embodiment, the column select transistor may be precisely controlled under application of a gate voltage such as from the column shift register memory. Preferably, the select units may differ from each other in their controllability, such as by varying the channel length in the control transistor. The channel lengths have been chosen so as to match the gain or other desired properties between the row and column transistors. Also, the long channel length provides the ability to control small currents with reasonable control signals. Thus, by application of potentials from the row selector and column selector, application of potential to the control gates results in output of current at the unit cell.
The unit cell circuit preferably further includes a second column select unit, preferably a transistor, and a second row select unit, also preferably a transistor, used in series relation between a second source, e.g., voltage and/or current source, and a node, typically the previously referred to node, i.e., a current output node. In the preferred embodiment, the first source is a supply potential Vcc and the second source is a reference potential, such as ground. Preferably the nodes are the same node, such that there is a series connection between Vcc and ground of the first column select unit and first row select unit, the node, and the second row select unit and the second column select unit. Optionally, the return electrode is biased at a potential between the potential of the first source and the second source, e.g., Vcc/2.
In yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, test circuitry is included. Test circuitry may be utilized to ensure circuit continuity, by permitting testing prior to application of a fluidic solution. A first test transistor spans the first column select and first row select transistor. Likewise, a second test transistor spans the second column select and second row select transistor. Selective activation ensures continuity of the circuit. Alternatively, the test circuit function may be performed by special programming of the row and column transistors, e.g., turning on of the first and second row select and first and second column select transistors.
In yet a further aspect of this invention, the current supply to the test site is varied. Examples of the variation of current over time may include static direct current (i.e., no variation as a function of time), square wave, sinusoidal, sawtooth, or any waveform which varies with time. In one embodiment, the currents, whether static or varying as a function of time, are supplied to the column selection circuitry, which are then selectively provided in a digital manner to the column lines for coupling to the selected electrodes. This mixed analog and digital technique permits significant control of the values and waveforms of the current supplied at the individual electrodes. The waveforms, e.g., the current waveforms, may be generated either on-chip or off-chip. Additionally, control or operation of the overall circuitry, and/or generation of signals such as the current waveforms may be generated through the use of digital to analog converters (DACs), central processing units (CPUs), through the use of local memory for storage of values, through the use of clock generators for timing and control of various waveforms, and through the use of digital signal processors (DSPs).
In one aspect of this invention, a system based upon current control of a first current is utilized to effect control of a second current. Preferably, a current mirror arrangement is utilized. A current supply provides a variable value of current for use in a voltage generation circuit. In the preferred embodiment, multiple current sources are utilized, being summed at their output, under the selective control of a memory for selective inclusion. A variable voltage is generated at a node, preferably through use of a voltage divider circuit which receives the output of the variable current. The variable voltage at the node is coupled to a control element in the unit cell, the control element preferably providing a variable resistance between a first voltage and an output node. The variable control element thereby provides a variable current output. In this way, a first current of a relatively higher value may be utilized to control a second current of a relatively smaller value, the second current being supplied in operation to the conductive solution applied to the active electronic device for purposes of molecular biological analysis and diagnostics. In one embodiment, a reduction of current by a factor of 32 permits provision of currents to the device which are easily generated and controlled, yet results in currents of a magnitude which are required for effective operation of the active biological device.
In yet another aspect of these inventions, the various devices may be decorated or covered with various capture sequences. Such capture sequences may be relatively short, such as where the collection electrode is a complexity reduction electrode. Further, relatively longer capture sequences may be used when further specificity or selectivity is desired. These capture sequences may preferably be included on the collection electrodes, or intermediate transportation electrodes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an active biological device having reduced costs of manufacture yet consistent with achieving a small size microlocation.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide devices which provide increased functionality.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide devices which achieve a high degree of functionality and operability with fewer parts than known to the prior art.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide devices which are easier to manufacture relative to the prior art.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide circuitry and systems which eliminate or reduce the pin limitation or pin out limitations.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a system which provides for precise current control in an active electronic device adapted for molecular biological analysis and diagnostics, which may interface with larger currents generated by a control system.